


I guess that's how I feel about you.

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: 3. I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that? (Prompt)





	I guess that's how I feel about you.

**Author's Note:**

> So awhile ago a anon requested this on Tumblr (for a prompt game). This took awhile to rewrite, but here it is. This takes place after my other two fics ‘Comfort’ and ‘Swirling Emotions’. It takes inspiration from ‘Too Close’. Somethings are the same, somethings are def not considering it’s shorter. I hope this is enjoyable to read, and not a mess. Anyways, I rewrote this before Escpasim/Change Your Mind aired so. (Edit/Update)

They were sitting on the edge of the top of the hill where the lighthouse sat, the hill that overlooked the Crystal Temple. The sun was setting. It was just the two of them. No gems or humans in sight.

“Sooo, why did you take me here?” Peridot asked.

"I dunno. 'Guess I just wanted to show ya how pretty the view is up here, especially when the sun is setting," Amethyst answered.

“It is intriguing,” Peridot intoned.

"Then I was right to take ya up here," Amethyst grinned. "And buhsides, I like hanging out with you, and I know you totally have a thing for Earth's aesthetics."

Peridot looked over at Amethyst, sightly smiling, "Yeah."

"Sooo.. I never asked you about this.. but.. how were things without us? Y'know, when we were on Homeworld?" Amethyst asked, out of curiosity.

“Boring.”

"Oh really? I thought ya would've been hanging out with Ms. Buzz-er I mean Lapis," Amethyst pointed out.

"She took longer to regenerate then I did.., and when she came back, I guess I felt.. conflicted..," Peridot hesitated.

“Conflicted?” Amethyst questioned.

"Welll.. She was the reason I was depressed for a long time, and the reason why I hid in Steven's bathroom. She fled. After I was so emotionally honest with her! She took all my stuff into space, and then, she just left me! But I - .. really missed her," Peridot explained.

"Well.. Before she left, I ended up hurting myself just to make her happy. While yes, I was happy, and I thought I was happy, I literally had to 'walk on eggshells' to avoid upsetting her.., because I cared about her so much. She was the reason I felt so broken for such a long time. She was the reason why I moped and hid in Steven's bathroom. She fled. After I was so emotionally honest with her! She took everything that I ever had with her into space! Including my home! And then, she just left me! But - I - really missed her because she made me feel special.. I guess.. even though I had to bend over backwards for her.. and when she left, I felt lonely..," Peridot explained her thoughts.

"That's understandable.. I guess," Amethyst opined. Before, she didn't really like Lapis. She didn't like that she broke Peridot like that, and just didn't even care. Now, she was somewhat okay with her, just over protective of Peridot.

"So, how was being on Homeworld for the first time?" Peridot asked, genuinely curious. She knew that Amethyst was interested in learning about Homeworld.

“Crazy.”

“Crazy?”

"Dude. Garnet, Pearl, and I all got poofed at the 'Era 3' ball because Steven and Connie fused in front of everyone, so Garnet fused too to protect them, and Pearl and I did too. So yeah. Crazy. And it's also that, I've never been to Homeworld before. Everyone else hasn't, but I haven't. I guess it was just shocking.. there were so many gems, thousands, maybe even a million. I dunno. Heck, there were even era one Peridots! Buttt.. they weren't as cool as you are," Amethyst rambled. Peridot's cheeks turned a light shade of blue. "We even saw White Diamond! And her Pearl! Man. They were so creepy!"

“Yea.."

"Also, they made put on limb enhancers for the Era 3 ball."

"Oh really?" Peridot asked.

"Yep! They were so weird to wear.. I even fell down in them, heh. I don't know how you put up with that for so long," Amethyst said. "I would've brought them back for you, except, they were left at the ball and I was poofed, so.. yeah."

"Well, I appreciate that you thought of it," Peridot smiled. Amethyst smiled back.

“So, how’d you like your first wedding?” Amethyst asked.

"It was fun. Up until the diamonds crashed it. But, it was very beautiful. They really love each other, so much," Peridot gushed, now twiddling her fingers. "It.. amazes me.. the concept of love, and how earthlings celebrate it."

"Yeah. Ruby and Sapphire really do love each other."

"The concept of love.. really is.. interesting to me.. it's intriguing and beautiful," Peridot smiled. Her smile quickly faded, "..On Homeworld.. we were never taught what romance is, or even the concept of love in general."

"Of course ya weren't, Dot! Those guys hate happiness! And they hate love. And they hate romance. It doesn't even benefit them. So, why would they like it?"

After a long moment of silence, Peridot finally broke it by asking, "... So, have you ever loved anyone else before?"

"Well -  of course I have. I love you guys. You guys are m'a family."

"No no. Amethyst - I meant a romantic attraction for someone else."

"Ohh. Well.. Um.. I've kissed others before. I've even kissed humans. I've done stuff. I've experimented. And I've even had relationships, buttt, they weren't exactly long term or serious," Amethyst admitted.

“You’ve.. kissed someone?” Peridot asked.

"Yep. Why? Ya wanna kiss me or somethin'? Or are ya jealous that someone else had the satisfaction of kissing me?" Amethyst asked, teasingly. Peridot's posture slumped, her lips clenched, and her cheeks turning blue. "Per.. relax, I was joking."

"Oh.. okay.."

Amethyst wrapped her arm around Peridot, "So tell me.. what's up?"

"Nothing really," Peridot answered. "So can you describe to me the feeling of having romantic feelings for someone else?"

"Well.. for me.. personally.. When I want someone, it's like my chest is pounding, or it's super tingly. And when I'm around the person who I have feelings for, it's hard for me to stop smiling, because they make me so happy, and I love being around them. And seeing them sad or upset, it makes me feel horrible too, because it hurts me when they are in pain. And when I see them, I just have this urge to pick them up, or hug them, or hold their hand, or kiss them, or do something to show them how much I like them," Amethyst gushed. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were a deep purple, with her lips parted. "I guess.. that's how I feel about you.."

Peridot was speechless. She tried to speak, she tried. She tried to say something, but it felt physically impossible. Now she was finding herself trembling, blushing, speechless, and just staring at the pretty purple gem who just told her that she liked her.  _Amethyst. Amethyst, of all gems, likes me? But why? Why me? What is even so special about me?_

Amethyst quickly jerked back, letting go of Peridot. Now she was getting shy, because Peridot wasn't saying anything. Now she was regretting confessing she had a crush on Peridot.  _Is she weirded out? Does she not like me like that back? Did I totally just screw up our friendship.. like I always screw things up? Was it too soon?_ "Urgh! I-just-nevermind.. Sorry.. I'm sorry. Forget it. Okay? Just.. forget that I ever said anything.. I'm sorry." She got up, now walking away, with her hair hiding her face. Peridot quickly got up too, now grabbing Amethyst's hand, and then just staring at her, with her eyes widened, sparkling, and her lips parted, with her cheeks very blue. "Per... Why are you looking at me like that? W-why are you even stopping me?"

“I like you too..,” Peridot gushed, weakly.

"Wait. Really? You do?" Amethyst asked, suprised, but also heavily smiling and gushing over her.

"Yeah! I thought it was totally obvious!" Peridot responded.

"Not obvious enough, ya dork," Amethyst flirted. Peridot giggled. "So in all seriousness though.. I thought that whenever I made you blush, it was just because that you were a) scandalized, b) flustered, or c) flattered. And I thought that whenever you trembled whenever we touched it was because 'Hey! She is probably uncomfortable with me touching her!' But.. now that you are saying that ya like me.. yeah, it was actually pretty obvious, I guess I was just oblivious."

"Yeah..," Peridot said. "But.. why would you feel that way about me though?"

"Because... why wouldn't I? You're funny, you're sassy, you're pretty, you're my best friend, you're smart, and I love being around you!" Amethyst explained. "But, why would you like me? I'm the quartz soldier who came out wrong!"

"Amethyst, you may not be well made. But I don't care. I like you for you. I love your personality, I love your appearance, and I love everything about you. Defective or not. You're amazing."

"Aww thanks. You're making me blush even more, and super mushy," Amethyst smiled, ignoring Peridot's comment about her not being well made.

"So you call the act where someone presses their lips on someone else's, kissing? Correct?" Peridot asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"Can I kiss you?" Peridot asked.

"Wait what?" Amethyst asked, suprised. "Listen - I know we just confessed our feelings and all but.. you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to.. like.. I don't want you to kiss me because ya feel pressured to. Okay?"

"I want to," Peridot assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Amethyst, for so long, eversince I was introduced to the concept of it, I've wanted to kiss you. Badly. I've just never had the courage to."

"Okay.. So first we gotta get closer," Amethyst grabbed Peridot's waist and pulled her closer to her body. "Okay." She noticed Peridot squriming a little bit. Amethyst then cupped Peridot's cheek gently, "Relax.."

"I'm sorry.. I'm just nervous.. I've never done this before, and I don't want to mess it up."

"It's ok Peridot," Amethyst said. She slowly leaned in. She noticed Peridot's cheeks turn blue, and her eyes were now half-lidded. She then gently and slowly placed her lips on hers. She could then feel Peridot embracing the kiss, and wrapping her arms around Amethyst. The kiss was held for at least a minute, and then they let go. All Amethyst saw was the green gem looking up at her, with stars in her eyes, sparkling, with her cheeks blue, and her lips shimmering and parted.

"Holy smokes..," Peridot stammered, wowed by her first kiss. She felt so many new strange feelings, she didn't know what they were. She could feel her chest tingling, and her stomach felt like butterflies were swirling. It wasn't a bad feeling. She wanted more, she wanted to do it again. She cupped Amethyst's cheek, and leaned in, and kissed her again. They both smiled at each other, and giggled.

Amethyst kissed Peridot's cheek, and then kissed her lips again. She then laid down on the grass, staring up at the sky. Peridot joined her too. Amethyst smiled, and then gently grabbed Peridot's hand, holding onto it. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Peridot held it. She couldn't believe how fast things happened today, she went from talking to Amethyst about Homeworld to getting poofed to romance to confessing her feelings, and now she was holding hands with her, and she had just shared her first kiss with her. She knew this was real, but it still felt like a dream. Then they just laid there, not questioning anything, but hand holding, and blushing, and smiling, staring at the sky.


End file.
